With the development of network technologies, more and more electronic devices have functions of wireless connection. By joining a wireless network, such as a WiFi network, provided by a wireless router, a device may access the Internet, and may also access and control another device through the wireless network.
If unauthorized users can arbitrarily use a WiFi network provided by a wireless router, wireless resources may be occupied, such that wireless resources available for each authorized device may be decreased, which may influence usage experience of authorized users. Furthermore, since all devices access one wireless router, unauthorized users may illegally access other devices in the same WiFi network, which may lead to privacy leakage of authorized users and risk of account safety, etc.
Conventionally, to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the WiFi network, authentication of devices is required for the devices to join the WiFi network, by requiring users to input passwords.